ABSTRACT ? CANCER CONTROL AND POPULATION SCIENCES PROGRAM The central themes of the Cancer Control and Population Sciences Research Program (CCPS) at the Duke Cancer Institute (DCI) are to reduce the cancer burden in the DCI catchment area, with particular attention to cancer health disparities, and to foster collaboration with other DCI researchers, health systems, and communities. CCPS galvanizes and guides its researchers by organizing around two Focus Areas: (1) Risk Identification and Reduction; and (2) Patient Outcomes and Survivorship. These Focus Areas are aligned with our first two Specific Aims. The first Aim is to identify causes of cancer and design programs to reduce cancer risk in our catchment area. Our primary objectives for Aim 1 are to: 1) discover novel aspects of risk factors and biomarkers to improve risk prediction; 2) refine screening guidelines to maximize gains and minimize harms; and 3) develop and implement programs to promote healthy behaviors. Our second Aim is to optimize cancer care delivery starting with diagnosis, through treatment, survivorship, and palliative care. Our primary objectives for Aim 2 are to: 1) develop cutting-edge interventions to enhance cancer patient and family members? experiences; 2) use eHealth/mHealth and other new technologies to improve symptom management and outcomes for cancer patients; and 3) conduct innovative trials and research to improve transitions of care and end-of-life support. Our scientific efforts span the cancer care continuum from primary prevention to palliative care. CCPS provides a broad spectrum of resources to its members to facilitate collaboration and to address the needs of our catchment area. Our scientific areas for future growth include a focus on onco-primary care, infectious diseases and cancer, cardio-oncology, data science, and cancer and aging. Our third Aim is programmatically-focused, and we seek to support collaboration and education. We specifically aim to increase collaborations across DCI to address catchment area priorities and to provide more formal training of our junior investigators. Value added of CCPS to the DCI includes facilitating DCI-wide working groups that bring CCPS members together with other DCI program members to address important topics, such as sexual health of cancer patients, tobacco, childhood cancer, and cancer and aging. CCPS is comprised of 49 primary members and 19 secondary members from 12 departments and 5 schools within Duke University. Total direct funding for primary program members is $14.5M, of which $11.6M is peer reviewed, including $3.5M from the NCI. From 2014 through 2018, primary program members published 1,518 papers in peer-reviewed journals, 26% were intra-programmatic and 27% were inter-programmatic collaborations. During the current grant period, the program enrolled 3,308 participants to all trials, 1,647 to interventional trials, and 161 to treatment trials. Overall, CCPS is an active and collaborative program whose research is vision-driven, responsive to the needs of our catchment area, and whose members? work has had a direct impact on national guidelines and statewide policies that influence cancer care and the cancer burden.